


Thankful For What?

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Oneshot, Thanksgiving Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, but it's clear that Grant and his two kids care for something way more than the food.





	Thankful For What?

“Adian! Come here!”

“I’m busy!” 

Skye huffed in frustration, looking at the mess around her in the kitchen. She needed help cleaning things up since Coulson and the others would be here in a couple of hours. Grant had disappeared along with their two children after things had started to go into the oven. 

“Adian!”

No response.

Huffing again, Skye quickly stormed out the kitchen and into the living room, stopping as she found all three cuddled together on the couch, Max and Captain on the floor in front of them. A small smile pulled at her lips at the sight. 

Grant sat there with Ava in his arms, the two year old all snuggled up against his chest. Adian sat right next to him, situated in the crook of his left arm. And all three of them were staring at the screen, obviously transfixed by something on the screen.

With another sigh, Skye turned to look at the TV, a smile pulling at her lips as she realized just what they were watching.

Dogs. 

Of course. 

She watched for a moment, seeing different dogs being led around the area. Right, the dog show. She should’ve known that it came on right after the parade. How on Earth had she forgotten something  _ this  _ important to the three loves of her life?

“So, what cha’ doing?” she asked, coming to stand behind the couch. “What’s that?”

“The dog show!” Adian exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the screen, watching as some kind of retriever, Skye wasn’t sure, trotted across the screen. “We already saw Santa, so it’s time for dogs!”

“Doggies!” Ava squealed from Grant’s lap, causing the man to grimace. “I like doggies!”

“Oh, then what was your favorite parade float?” Skye asked, going to sit down in the chair. “Which one did you like?”

“Pikachu! And they had Iron Man, too!” Adian exclaimed. “They were big! I think Ava liked Chase!”

“Yeah!” Ava agreed, hopping off Grant’s lap and toddling over to her mother, happily crawling into Skye’s lap. 

Grant frowned again and looked over to the two, looking hurt. “Hey, don’t leave me.”

“Grant, you already have Adian, let me have my little girl.” Skye teased, sticking her tongue out at her husband. “Also, aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on that turkey of ours so it’s not burned like it was last year?”

“I check on it during commercials. It just needs another hour or two.” Grant answered, looking at the clock. “I promise that it’ll be done by the time the others get here. That’s not until 4. It’s only 12:30 right now. We have  _ plenty  _ of time.”

“As long as you don’t try to hyper cook it with your flames like you did last year, then we’ll be fine.” She smiled as Grant rolled his eyes, “I was hoping that I could get Adian to help me clean the kitchen.”

“But I’m busy!” Adian protested, looking towards his mom with a pout. “I’m watching doggies!”

“Well, that’s clearly very important, isn’t it?” Skye asked sarcastically. “But I need help. It’s a mess and your father is responsible for the turkey and setting up the tables.”

“Why can’t Ava do it?”

“Adian, she’s two. She can’t clean as well as you can.” Skye answered flatly, readjusting Ava in her lap, causing the two year old to giggle. “I need you to help me with the kitchen. She’s got toy duty.”

Adian’s pout grew, “But, Momma,”

“No buts, Adian Leo.” Skye warned, eliciting a slight laugh from Grant. “But, I’ll cut you a deal. You get to watch this until you see a dog like Max or Captain come on. Then you come help me. Okay?”

Gears seemed to churn behind the little boy’s eyes for a long time before he huffed and turned back to look at the TV, “Fine.”

Skye rolled her eyes, looking towards Grant, “That means you too, Grant.” she stated. “I really need you to clear the dining room table and get the extra tables out. We have like 9 or 10 people in total coming. And we do need a kids table for Adian, Ava, Lucia, and Elle. All that’s in the garage, I think.”

“You sure that everyone else is bringing food?” Grant asked, keeping his eyes on the dogs. “Fitz ate like half of the pie last time around. And you know that I like my potato salad.”

Skye rolled her eyes again, “Yes, Grant. They are. Everyone’s bringing a dish or two.” she answered. “I’m sure that we’ll have more than enough food. Especially with you in the house.”

Grant gave her a smug grin. He was known for going back for multiple plates. Well, his flame-based powers allowed him to eat that much because his metabolism was like 10 times faster than normal. But, he took pride in the fact that he could eat so much. Especially when he could do the contests at steakhouses and such with the big steaks that no one else could finish. 

Skye sighed, “Well, we have to-”

“Momma! It’s Max!”

She looked up to see Adian pointing excitedly at a black German shepherd trotting happily across the screen. Ava screeched happily and jumped up off of Skye’s lap and toddled towards the TV. 

“Max! Max!” she yelled, causing the actual Max to sit up and bark in annoyance since his nap had been disturbed. “Momma!”

A big smile grew on Grant’s face as he stood up, leaving Adian on the couch. “Huh, that’s rare. They normally don’t have an all black shepherd on there. Max, you’re special this year, bud.”

“And, that also means that it’s time for Mr. Adian to come and help his Momma clean the kitchen up.” Skye announced, standing to her feet and sternly looking at Adian, who clearly wasn’t paying any attention to her. He was more engrossed in the German shepherd than he was anything else at the moment. 

“Adian.”

“Busy.” Adian mumbled, still staring at the TV. “I’m busy.”

“Well, if you don’t come help me right now, there won’t be any cocoa and marshmallows for you later.” Skye warned, holding her ground and hoping that it would be enough to get Adian to help her.

Adian tore his attention away from the TV, “But I want cocoa and marshmallows.” he protested.

“Then you come help me.”

The six year old pouted once more, “Fine.” he grumbled, following his mother as she turned to head towards the kitchen.

Grant laughed and shook his head, “Come on Ava Bug,” he called, scooping up Ava into his arms. “We better go check on the turkey before your Momma takes the potato salad away from me.”

“Turkey!”

“That’s right. We're gonna have yummy turkey if Daddy didn't burn it."

Ava gave him a toothy smile and clapped her little hands together.

"Turkey!"

**Author's Note:**

> And it's short, but cute enough! I meant to get this up last night, but that didn't work out. But, I hope that you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
